fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
FanFiction:MHQ:To Become A Huntress Chapter 14 - Stow Away
Back to Monster Hunter Quest Homepage MHQ: To Become A Huntress Chapter 13 - Renegade Roundup Language Warning There was still a little bit of time before the king’s ship left for Bondersburg. Blue had come up with an idea though. They were going to find a way to sneak onto the ship. “Wait, I don’t get why we even need to do anything else” Sky protested. “We taught her how to hunt, that’s all we were supposed to do”. “Yeah yeah I know but this is still dumb. Maybe we can just talk to the guy.” Blue responded. He’s determined to not let this go just yet. Kreuz sighed and decided to chime in, “If we’re going to do this, it needs to be now or never.” Blue lit up with excitement and Sky buried his face in his hands. It was settled. The guys, along with their Felynes, left the room and went off to the docks. The Bondersburg ship was quit a bit bigger than all of the others, so it wasn’t too hard to find at the docks. They guys planned to sneak on board, and of course Blue had a plan for that too. He presented clothes to disguise themselves as merchants, since the ship brought some here. “Where did you get those?” Kreuz questioned. “Oh, uh, I found them” Blue said. He was quick to change the subject though. “We put these on and we blend right in.” Kreuz and Sky looked at each other. They’ve got a bad feeling about this, but they grabbed the clothes anyway. The guys have changed and made their way onto the ship. Bondersburg brings their merchants all over the place, so it was actually not a bad idea. That doesn’t stop Sky from arguing against this. “We are going to be so dead if we’re caught.” Blue is becoming annoyed with him. “Is complaining all you do?” “No I just think-” “Shut the fuck up then.” With that, they continued to go along with this plan. They tried to search for the king on the ship, but it was quite crowded. They thought it would be best to stick together so they don’t get lost. Eventually they found where he was, but it was a guarded room. “Well now what genius?” Sky asked mockingly. Blue thought for a moment. “Ok field trip time!” he suddenly said. The others knew exactly what he meant. Blue wants them all to go to Bondersburg with the ship in hopes of being able to talk to the king. They weren’t on board for this one. “Look man, I know you mean well. Annie appreciates everything we’ve done, but we’re done here”. Kreuz put an arm on Blue’s shoulder as he continued, “Like Sky said, we did what we’re supposed to. She’ll be fine.” Blue seemed defeated. He finally agreed to let the matter go. There’s only so much they can do. The group returned to the deck of the ship to get off, but something wasn’t quite right. Where’s the ramp? A better question, where is the city? The realization hit them like a Bulldrome. At some point while they were on the inside, the ship left. Like it or not, they were on their way to Bondersburg. “God dammit!” Sky yelled as he got on his knees. Needless to say, he isn’t happy. Blue couldn’t help but smirk though. Things seem to be looking up for him. At least for now. “Well, the Chief is probably gonna kill us when we get home” Kreuz said while trying to get Sky to stand back up. “You better let me do the talking though”. Blue agreed, but Sky and Kreuz have little faith that anything good will come of this. Blue always seems to go this unnecessary extra mile in almost anything he does. He just better hope this doesn’t backfire. MHQ: To Become A Huntress Chapter 15 - Separation Anxeity Category:Fan Fiction Category:Mature Content Category:Werequaza86